No, It's Not Alright...
by kyllir
Summary: A story I wrote for health class a while ago, about Bulma and Vegeta'a relationship, told in Bulma's POV


  
No, It's not alright...  
  
by kyllir  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own dbz, Akira Toriyama, Toei animation, Bird studios, FUNimation,   
whoever actually does, it's not me.  
  
A/N: I wrote this story for my health class, so I had to 'Normalize' everything,   
so the teacher could figure out what the heck I was talking about.  
  
  
  
I woke up to the sound of birds chirping as golden rays of sunlight came through the window and   
warmed my face. I smiled, today would be a wonderful day. I carefully got out of the safe warmth of my   
blankets and tiptoed out of the room, as not to awaken my sleeping husband. I walked into my son's room   
and picked him up. It was a wonder that he didn't wake me up in the middle of the night, like he usually   
does. He opened his eyes sleepily and yawned a cute little baby yawn, then looked at me with his intensely   
blue eyes. He blinked for a moment, then began bawling like there was no tomorrow. I placed him back on   
his bed and grabbed a fresh diaper from the shelf, some baby powder and a baby wipe. I changed the diaper  
and put him in his day clothes. He giggled. I sighed, at least Vegeta hadn't been in the room, he doesn't   
know a thing about babies. I lifted trunks and brought him in the kitchen for breakfast. I gently placed him   
in his highchair and commenced his feeding. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs… Uh oh… looks   
like I woke him up… I clenched my teeth and prepared myself for his usual greeting.  
  
"Hey woman! That blasted child woke me up again! Can't you see I was trying to sleep?!?"  
  
I tried to keep a smile on my face, the day would get better;  
  
"Good morning to you too, would you like some breakfast, dear?" I replied.  
  
"Like I would want your cooking… I'm going to the gym to train!" he stomped out of the house.  
  
I sighed, he did that every morning, I suppose I should be used to it by now… I gripped the table   
so tightly my knuckles turned white, sometimes that man makes me so mad… but I cant do anything about   
it… I poured a bowl of corn flakes and slowly ate my breakfast. 'Vegeta is always so grumpy in the   
mornings…' I thought 'Maybe he has a better attitude at the gym…' I grinned as the idea hit me. I would   
take the afternoon off to visit him at the gym! He spends hours there every day, so I should be able to catch   
him! I ran down to my lab so I could get as much work done as possible before I left…  
  
I stood outside of a large grey building, it looked so plain on the outside… I walked inside and   
ignored the catcalls of some men near the doorway. I approached Vegeta as he lifted a heavy weight on the   
bench press, I waited until he put the bar on the holder before I greeted him.  
  
"Hey Vegeta!" I said cheerfully, he looked up and his eyes narrowed.  
  
"What are you doing here, woman?" he asked in a dry tone.  
  
"Um… I just thought I'd check on you, you were so grumpy this morning and I was wondering if   
you were feeling better."  
  
"Oh." He thought for a moment and shrugged. "As long as you're here, you wanna spot me?" he  
asked.  
  
"Sure!" I answered happily, this was the first time since we dated that he asked me to do anything   
for him. I put my hands on top of the bar while he lifted. He was a very strong man, all those   
years fighting for Frieza had seen to that. I winced that the thought, that must've been terrible for   
him, fighting for the man that killed his father, took his freedom, and destroyed his home.  
  
I turned my focus back to spotting Vegeta, he didn't need me to be there, he was doing fine on his   
own. He was so strong that the only thing that may happen is the bar snapping in half from the strain of all   
the weights he had on it, over 700 lbs.  
  
"Woman? Hello? Woman?… Bulma?" I woke up from my trance, I had been so deep in thought   
that I hadn't noticed that he had been speaking to me. I blinked.  
  
"Yes Vegeta? Did you just call me Bulma?" he flushed slightly, it looked so sweet, then he   
snapped back into reality.  
  
"Woman, where is the child?" he asked with concern. I laughed.  
  
"I left him with Gohan, he wanted to babysit him sometime."  
  
"You left my son with the spawn of Kakarott?!?!" His face turned bright red with anger.  
  
"Don't get mad, dear… We'll go and get him back right now if you want…" I make myself so   
mad sometimes… I completely forgot how much he hated Gokou and his family, I should have never left   
him with them… I felt guilty. Vegeta growled in frustration and turned to the wall, he scowled as he let his   
punch fly and his fist embedded itself into the wall. I looked at him in shock, any slight mention of Gokou   
would set him off straight away, I'm glad he doesn't hit me like that… sure, he backhanded me a couple   
times, but that was because I left him a microwave dinner when I went bowling with Gokou.  
  
"Woman! Go home and don't bother me here anymore!" looking down at my feet, I slowly rose   
and left the building, once again ignoring the catcalls. I decided to make the best of my time, and caught the   
bus to the west side of the city, where my friend Kururin and his wife, Juuhachigou live. Hopping down   
from the bus, I walked the short distance to Kururin's house. Juuhachigou answered the door, her shoulder-  
length blonde hair tied up in a bandanna.   
  
"Hi! I came to visit!" I told her cheerfully.  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma, but Kururin isn't home right now, he went to the market to buy some   
groceries."  
  
"Oh. May I come in?" I asked, at least there was someone home at all!  
  
"Certainly." She ushered me inside and offered me a seat. I sat down on the couch while she got   
up to get some hot cocoa. We had a lot of catching up to do…  
  
"So how's Kururin treating you? Good, I hope."  
  
"He treats me like royalty… but sometimes I feel bad that he goes to so much trouble to make me   
happy…"  
  
"But you make him very happy…"  
  
"Yeah, but I love him so much… I could never pay him back for his kindness towards me…"  
  
"Does he make you think you need to pay him back?" I asked.  
  
"No, he keeps telling me that my love is all that he ever needs from me. How about you and   
Vegeta? How's the baby doing?" she changed the subject.  
  
"Oh, well, Trunks is doing fine, Vegeta's been grumpy lately." I told her. She looked at me   
strangely for a moment.  
  
"Are you guys fighting? Is that why you came over?" Damn her and her ability to see what's   
going on…  
  
"Yeah… sort of… I decided to visit him at the gym today and left Trunks with Gohan, I told   
Vegeta who Trunks was with and he freaked! Maybe I shouldn't leave Trunks with them anymore…"   
I was feeling so unsure about myself, just then I felt Juuhachigou wrap her arms gently around my   
shoulders and pull me into a comforting hug.  
  
"It's ok, you can stay with us for awhile if you want…" she whispered.  
  
"That sounds good… thanks Juu, you're a real pal…" We called the Son's and asked Gohan to   
bring Chibi-Trunks over ASAP, and also, since that was the first place Vegeta would look for me, we asked   
them to not tell him where I was. Gohan arrived about fifteen minutes after the phone call with Trunks.   
Kururin came home shortly after carrying a large bag of groceries, the midget man looked at me for a   
second.  
  
"Bulma! Are you alright? You look terrible!" he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and   
asked me what was wrong, I told him what was going on with me and Vegeta. I slept peacefully that   
night… until about 2:00 in the morning, when Vegeta showed up.  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma! It'll never happen again! C'mon! We'll invite Kakar- er Gokou and his family   
over soon and get this whole matter straightened out!" maybe he really means it, he looks sincere enough, I   
looked into his eyes, I saw nothing but love for me, either he really means it or he's a damn good actor. I   
consented and he picked me and Trunks up, and flew off on the wave of his Ki.   
  
"What did you think you were doing Woman?"  
  
"…"  
  
"You left me here to ROT! You care nothing for me or if that blasted child grows up without a   
father! What the hell were you thinking?!?!" he walked up to me, looked me straight in the eye, the love   
and compassion I had seen only an hour earlier was gone without a trace, it had been replaced by a   
menacing scowl. He slapped me across the face, a single tear slid down my cheek. I looked at him again,   
searching for any sign that he would stop and life would go back to normal. There was no such sign.  
  
"Please stop, Vegeta, do you want your son to grow up like you?" I implored him. His face   
softened for a moment, then he looked at me with that expression of pure anger on his face again.  
  
"Don't you DARE bring that up, baka woman!" he slapped me again, and when I didn't cry out,   
he slapped my 3 more times in succession. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer, I DEFINITELY didn't   
deserve that! He must've seen that look in my eye, because then he kicked me hard in the stomach.  
  
3 years later…  
  
I looked at Juuhachigou's face on the tele-monitor, a look of concern in her eyes, she had   
obviously noticed my new black eye…  
  
"Oh, it's nothing, one of my inventions fell over and hit me on the head, no big deal. It doesn't   
even hurt anymore!" from the look on her face, I don't think she believed me… I wouldn't have either,   
because that wasn't what really happened. The truth was that last night, Vegeta had hit me with a chair.   
Why don't I tell Juuhachigou? I am ashamed, that's why. Her relationship with her husband is so good,   
they both love each other and neither would ever DREAM of hurting the other. Myself… I found myself   
having dreams of murder…  
  
"Tell me the TRUTH Bulma! You're my best friend, and I don't want to see you like this!"  
  
"Uhhh… well, I… Vegeta, uhmm…." She looked at me impatiently.  
  
"He hit me…" I finally spat out. She gasped.  
  
"That's terrible! And he's so strong! It must've hurt something awful!"  
  
"He… He hit me… with… with a… chair…" I began sobbing into my sleeve.  
  
"You can't stay with him." Juuhachigou told me.  
  
"I know, but what about Trunks?"  
  
"He doesn't need a swine like that as his father…"  
  
"Kaasan?" a small voice called, I turned then opened my bruised arms to embrace my child.  
  
"Hey Trunks!"  
  
"Where's Tousan? He promised he'd spar with me today…"  
  
"Oh, don't worry dear, he just had something to do, but we can invite Goten over… how's that   
sound?  
  
"Yeah! Goten!"  
  
Later that night…  
  
Vegeta had just fallen asleep after giving me a good beating for 'letting him step on Trunk's toy'.  
My lip had split open and bruises were forming all over my body. I think my arm was broken too.   
But I couldn't feel the pain, it was almost as if I was used to it… I splinted my arm temporarily with a ruler and a  
torn pillowcase, then started digging in my jewelry box until I found my gun at the bottom… I tiptoed into   
the room and cocked the gun. Vegeta snorted, he looked so peaceful in his sleep…   
  
"I will always love you, Vegeta… but I can't go on like this… farewell, my love…" a shot rang   
  
out that shook the night as life was taken from one of earth's creatures…  
  
The End   
  
  
~(A/N: That was sad... but I got an A++ on this story ^_^)~   
  
Prompt/poll: *poses like the Ginyu force* I am the hater of evil! The champion of justice!  
I AM THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!!! *stops and sweatdrops* uhhhhh... oh yeah, poll question...  
What should I do for my next fic? Any ideas whatsoever? 


End file.
